powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Always a Chance
Always a Chance is the fanfiction episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce It features the return of Kayla Thomas as the Galactic Force Blue Ranger and three of the Samurai rangers: Ray, Inga, and Tim. This also shows the conflict between Tim and Heather. Synopsis During a battle with Lizwizard, Todd accidentally injures Samantha giving him serious doubts about whether he is fit to be a Power Ranger. By undergoing training with former Ranger, Trey Wilkes, she regains her confidence. When the same monster attacks a powerless Heather, Kayla must once again morph into the Blue Ranger to save her. Plot Vekar sends down the Lizwizard to attack the Rangers. During the fight, Lizwizard attacks Ben, holding her in one spot. Heather brings out her Lunar Lance to strike Lizwizard, but it trades places with Ben at the last second. Heather's attack strikes Ben hard, seriously injuring her. After mocking Heather, Lizwizard makes his escape. Later, Ben is at Samantha's house with a sling on his injured arm, where he reassures Heather that it's not her fault and the things happen. But Heather is being especially hard on herself for the accident, doubting her abilities as a Ranger. Kayla Thomas, the Galactic Force Blue Ranger and Heather's favorite fashion designer, returns to help Heather's regain her confidence through martial arts courses and workouts, including a workout where Kayla teaches Heather to fight by relying on his instincts instead of his vision. This was not a successful endeavor, however, as Heather finally gave up her MegaMorpher and decided to quit being a Power Ranger. Ben follows him to convince to come back, but she is reunited with Trey. Without missing a beat, Lizwizard attacks once again, and Trey is left with a difficult choice. He brings out his old Thunder Morpher that contained his Mastodon Thunder Coin. Susie and Gamma had already warned him not to use that morpher, because the connection to the Morphing Grid was lost, rendering his old Ranger powers unstable. Despite Jon, Susie, and Gamma screaming for him not to, Trey morphs into the Black Thunderstorm Ranger, and takes on the Lizwizard. The battle starts off in his favor until his powers start to fluctuate and disable him. Seeing Trey take the risk helps Jon regain his confidence and as the other Rangers show up, he is reunited with his C-Squad Morpher. The fight resumes, and Lizwizard tries the same trick again. This time, however, when he switches places, the now more confident Jon is ready, instead jumping off his comrade's shoulders and attacking the Lizwizard. After Vexica fires the Satellasers and makes Lizwizard grow, Jon joins the other Rangers in the C-Squad Max Megazord, which ultimately takes down Lizwizard with just one slice of its Saber. After the battle, Jon, his teammates, and Susie come down to see how Trey is doing after using his Thunder Morpher during that last battle. Jon reiterated what Gamma said about morphing having the potential of destroying him, but Trey pointed out it was a chance he had to take, and with Jon, the odds were on their side. Susie told Trey if he ever morphed again, she'll hurt him, instead of his damaged powers. Trey and Jon then shake hands and hug, before the others hoist Jon up on their shoulders. Cast & Characters *Andrew Gray as J.D. Keller *Ciara Hanna as Kelly Hale *John Mark Loudmilk as Ben Stevens *Christina Masterson as Samantha Morgan *Azim Rizk as Todd Handover *Alexia Fast as Heather Merrill *Eric Lively as Drew Hale *Bradley MacinTosh as Trey Wilkes Trivia *Trey Wilkes makes his second appearance on Power Rangers since Passing the Torch, Part 2. His first appearance was Once a Ranger..., when he reunited with Susie Gold. This time around, he reunites with former teammate and old friend, Drew Hale. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Megaforce (Runwaygirl20)